Beelzemon the Ghostrider
by CerberusLabrat
Summary: Challenge Response. AU, everybody knows about digimon, but not even the DD of the series have partners, Davis is ready to ask Kari on a date, his world falls apart when he finds Kari and TK together. Will he become a monster? Eventual Daikari. ON HIATUS


**Beelzemon the Ghostrider**

_a DarkWolf54 Production_

Summary: Everybody's favorite Gogglehead asks the child of light out on a date, there's only one problem. She's already going out with TK. -GASP- Whatever is Davis going to do? How about sell his soul to the devil? Blinded by jealousy Davis accepts an offer from an evil digimon and ends up becoming a monster. Will Kari choose to continue on with TK...or will she try to save Davis from becoming a monster? A response to a challenge posted by ColexPaige.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just playing with them. As you can see above, even the plot isn't mine.

----------

"There's no way she'll be able to resist me with this!" The maroon-haired teenager assured himself as he walked down the gray sidewalk next to a busy street in the middle of Odaiba, Tokyo. The chilly wind whipped at his spiked locks of hair. Cheerful brown eyes sparking in hope that the girl of his dreams would accept him. He lightly fingered the necklace he had just purchased from a renowned jeweler in Odaiba. Grinning to himself as he slowly walked downtown towards the apartment building he walked past on his way to and from school everyday. Enjoying the breeze and watching as the Sakura trees lightly waved in their serene grace. He closed his eyes as he heard the rustling of the leaves as they rippled in the wind. Sakura blossoms flowing down to the ground around him in an oddly serene way. If anyone who had known the teenager had seen him they would be sure kami was playing a cruel joke on them, either that or something was in their eyes. The normally brash and reckless 15-year old was unnaturally calm and silent. The roar of car horns filled the busy street blocks away but the sounds of annoyed drivers flew right over Davis Motamiya's head. In one ear and out the other in the literal sense as he continued his subdued pace to the apartment complex.

It was well within sight range now, only a couple blocks away the large apartment complex loomed over everything surrounding it in the immediate area. Looking back on it in his mind Davis figured that it probably would be a better idea to call her, or ask her somewhere not in plain sight of her parents and brother. But he just didn't care anymore. He had had a crush on her for the past 4 years and now that he was so close to asking her he wasn't about to break down again. A sports car screamed past him and he whistled slowly, feeling sorry for the driver as he noticed the lurking patrol car down the block. He heard the sirens flare up and the patrol car sped off after the muscle driver.

It was then that Davis noticed he was at the staircase for the apartment building that was his target. Quickly bounding up the stairwell he grabbed a hold of the railing and yanked himself to a stop as he reached the 6th floor. Turning into the hallway he froze as he saw his worst nightmare come to fruition.

Her. In his arms. Kissing him.

The blonde-haired and blue-eyed boy well-known around Odaiba High School as Daisuke Motamiya's rival, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. Tears filled his vision but he refused to let the fall. He pulled the necklace he was going to give her out of his pocket and stared at it for a second. Then back at the oblivious couple. Dropping the necklace he then bolted right back down the stairwell and off to his home. Tears burning in his eyes as he did so.

Up on the rooftop the digimon grinned evilly. He had just found the perfect servant in his plan to take over both this world...and the digital world.

-----Kari-----

Hikari Kamiya moaned into the embrace that the blond boy held her in. It felt so good, but something felt off...She ignored it and pushed the thought away, delving back into the pleasure the single action was bringing to her mind. Similar thoughts going through her boyfriends mind as he deepened the gesture. Both oblivious to the sinister digimon on the roof above them, the heartbroken soccer player currently running to home in emotional pain, and the glare of an angry sibling staring at them from the door right behind her.

"And just WHAT the hell do you think you are doing Takaishi?" She felt her boyfriend stiffen and froze herself. Looking back at it, it probably wasn't the best idea to make-out in front of her family doorway, and right before her brother's soccer practice too. She cursed herself and broke off from the blond. Glaring at her brother as T.K. Sputtered nervously and backed away in light fear.

-----Tai-----

Taichi Kamiya was pissed off. First of all a digimon had destroyed his soccer ball this morning and he had to spend Twenty bucks he had been saving up for a new video game to get a new one. Then, he comes home from the sports store to get yelled at by is mom for not being home when he said he would, Then he has to do his Algebra homework. For Kami's sake he hated Algebra. Finally, he comes out of his family doorway hoping to get some peace and quiet on his short trip to the soccer field for a late afternoon practice to find what? Someone who hadn't even asked him permission to date his little sister snogging her senseless. And neither of them had noticed the redhead that was staring at them with the most painful gaze he had ever seen.

He put on the most intimidating glare he knew how to and stared the blond down.

"T-T-T-Tai, this isn't what it looks like!" the blond stuttered. Tai scoffed and rolled his eyes, was it just him or was that the line that was said every single time, and every single time it was a useless gesture?

"Oh, Really? Because to me it looked like you were snogging the hell out of my sister, normally I wouldn't be so upset at this. But you see, I like to know my sister is dating someone before they have a PDA that could disturb people to no end." He didn't like TK much, everybody else thought him and Kari would be perfect for each other, and Tai nearly agreed with that statement, they were good together...too good. Good to the point that they both completely ignored anyone else when they were around each other. He ignored 'Kari as she made some comment about how he shouldn't interfere with her love life. Instead he just scoffed and took off for the stairwell, shoving TK out of the way with little remorse as he did so. That's what they got for at least not letting Davis off the hook gently. They both knew that he liked Kari, they could have at least told someone they were going out, but no. That was the way those two were together. Completely ignore anyone else and just pay attention to each other. Tai had a definition for what was behind that kind of relationship, and it wasn't love. It was pure and simply lust and he knew it.

His eyes caught something that Davis must have dropped as he bugged out. Tai didn't blame him. He didn't know what he would have done if Sora and Matt had done that to him, but at least those two had told him they were going to go out.

-----Davis-----

The door to his bedroom slammed shut and quickly locked. He leaned against the door and huffed with fatigue from running all the way here. He ignored the sweat on his brow as he started to lose control. His sadness quickly turned to anger and rage as he thought back on it. Kari and TK had quite obviously not just gone out for the first time. Now that he thought about it it was kind of hinted at for the past few months, but he just ignored the signs. He was pretty sure no one else knew either since all their friends were talking about how the two should hook up together.

He growled in his throat as an image of TK flashed in his mind. "What's wrong Davis? Upset because I won? You shouldn't be, you never deserved her. You never would have won her heart. You're too much of a jerk, too useless. Why would she choose someone as weak and pathetic as you?" Davis scowled deeper with every world. But the last imaginary sentence set him off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed, lashing out at the illusion. Glass broke and items fell as Davis released his rage on his room. 15 minutes later he looked around his room. His knuckles bleeding. His chest heaving with the deep breaths as the worked up rage came out. Picture frames everywhere were cracked. He picked up one off the floor to notice that that had been his favorite. It was a picture of him with Kari during 8th grade graduation. He scowled as he noticed the fold that indicated where TK was also in the picture, just folded out of the equation so to speak. He just dropped the frame and went to his bed, again letting the tears fall as he thought over what the imaginary TK had said. He was right, he was weak and useless. What good did playing soccer do him? All he knew how to do was run and make the most obvious kicks ever. Meanwhile TK took martial arts and could easily tear him apart...He needed more power. If for no other reason than to prove to himself that he wasn't worthless. He looked out the window and noticed that the sun was about to set. It had taken him over an hour to get home, seeing as how he went the long way around trying to avoid any population of people. And spent the next hour tearing up his room and crying his heart out. He sighed and let his head fall. His maroon hair slammed into the fluffy pillow.

It was then his computer suddenly turned on on it's own. Davis quickly shot up and stared at it warily as it lit up with a bright white light. He walked over to it to find out what was going on with it. He wasn't the most technologically adept kid in his school, no, That honor belonged to Yolei and Ken, but he was pretty sure this wasn't normal. That was the last thing he though before he was sucked into the monitor and his computer finished booting up normally. The screen flickering serenely as Windows XP showed up on his monitor, some random soccer picture showing as his background.

-----------

Davis' eyes flew open, but he couldn't see anything. The area around him was pitch-dark. He looked around for some form of light but found none. When a voice boomed out from the darkness. The all-consuming voice seemed to be both everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "You wish for power...You wish for this...human to notice you, do you not?" He felt himself nod before he could stop himself. Wondering what this thing wanted with him.

"Oh...not to worry, I am merely the being that will give you the power you seek...Now awaken, MY SERVANT!" He heard the creepy voice call out to the darkness. He felt the tug of the words and his eyes started to droop. When they completely closed he snapped them open again. Only to find himself back in his room. He looked out the window to find that the sun was just climbing down to the horizon. Ready to leave the city in darkness and let Tokyo sleep. He scoffed. If there was one thing he knew from his lifetime, it was that the city of Tokyo NEVER slept. He barely paid attention to anything as the sun started to peek down below the horizon, shading the sky in it's beautiful orange colors. He again didn't notice as he kept thinking about what the imaginary TK had said. He was weak. He was useless. There was no way Kari would ever want him...

Suddenly, just as the last ray of the sun peeked down below the horizon he felt a sharp pain engulf him. He screamed out suddenly as the agonizing pain flooded his system.

"What's...happening...?" He whispered hoarsely. A black tail shot out of his back, he grew taller and his brown eyes shifted color slightly 'till they were red. His red hair shaped into a midnight blue helmet. His fingernails sharpened into long razor-like claws. And his blue jacket shifted to a black leather jacket. The transformation was done in less than 5 minutes, but it felt like years of torture to Davis. Then the voice from the black called out through his mind.

"Rise, Beelzemon...Take your rightful place amongst the Demon Lords of the Digital World!" The evil cackle that followed that statement sent shivers down Davis' spine. But he felt an overwhelming urge to follow the orders. He needed to kill. He spun back towards the computer and with a simple raise of his hand, the computer screen flashed white and he was again sucked into it. This time into the digital world. Ready to hunt. Ready to kill...

Oh yes, when he was done with TK, he was going to want to have never even thought of laying a finger on Hikari Kamiya. He'd make sure of that.

* * *

So that's the end of chapter one. Kind of lacking in dialog sure. But that wasn't what I had in mind for this chapter anyway. Dialog will come later. Reviews are good. Please submit them. Love it? Hate it? TELL ME FOR GOD'S SAKE! 


End file.
